Entomophagy
by Calim1
Summary: The aftermath of their first Thanksgiving dinner in their new house.  This is an entry in the 2nd FanFic Challenge over at .  Come on over and check us out.


_ This is a little 1000-word ditty about Grissom/Sara's first Thanksgiving in their new house written in response to CSIForeverOnline's 2nd FanFic Challenge._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CSI - Entomophagy<strong>

by Susan Dietz (Calim 11)  
>Rating and Reader Alerts: PG<br>Category: GG / SS / Humor / Romance / Holiday

_Summary: The aftermath of their first Thanksgiving dinner in their new house_

_Author's Notes: This is in response to the 2nd 1000 words or less fan fiction challenge at . I made it a 999. Come over and join the fun!_

_© November 2011_

_Feedback is appreciated_

_Disclaimer: The characters and general situations in this story are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer, however I reserve the rights to the specific details. It is not my intention to infringe upon their rights; this story is purely for the enjoyment of fans. Please do not redistribute in any form_

_csicsicsi  
><em>

"We pulled it off," Sara said with a pleased look on her face as she settled in next to Grissom on the couch. "For a moment there I didn't think we would."

"What moment was that?" he asked slipping an arm about her shoulders admiring the way the fire's shadows played with her face.

"Oh, let's see. It could've been when the pop up thermometer didn't."

"But it did," he gave her.

"Finally. Or it could've been when the fire alarm went off because the rolls got a tad bit too brown."

"I had the fire extinguisher."

"You _are_ my hero," she said with a grin. "Or maybe it was the tray of BBQ'd bugs you offered to our guests with the statement 'welcome to our Entomophagy Thanksgiving'. I thought they were all going to stampede out the door."

"There are an estimated 2000 insect species consumed around the world. They often contain more fat, protein and carbs then beef or fish and they have a higher energy value than maize, lentils, soybeans and other beans. They can be rich in vitamins and . . ."

"Gil, no one wants to see a bug on their plate on Thanksgiving - or any other day for that matter – and no one knew there was a turkey in the oven."

"They couldn't smell it?" he asked.

"Bugs. Not right, mister," she said poking his arm.

"Ow," he gave back feigning pain which quickly morphed into a smile. "Do you know your eyes light up when you get really pissed and your hands land firmly on your hips daring whoever you're mad at to say one more word? It's very intimidating."

"Is that why you scurried away with your tray of bugs?"

"Scurry? I ran. I don't ever want that directed at me," he finished, his smile even bigger. "Everyone had a laugh."

"At my expense."

"No, at mine. I heard the comments. 'What? Is he crazy'; 'I can't believe he'd do that to Sara on Thanksgiving'; 'In my day I'd take him out back and tan him'. And that came from mom." She smiled a bit then and he kissed the side of her head. "This was our first holiday in our new house. I would be a fool to ruin that. I'd sleep on the couch for a month."

"Probably longer," she said snuggling into his side. "Everything was wonderful. You did a great job. I may have to hire you on permanent."

"I don't come cheap."

"That's not what it says in the ladies' room at work."

"The men's room either," he added as she snorted prompting him to hold her close and lean his cheek atop her head. "You know I have a lot to be thankful for."

"Yeah, like what?"

"For starters I'm still breathing. I have friends. Mom is still here. Ecklie took a month off." She chuckled at that. "But, most of all, I'm thankful for what I have wrapped up in my arms right now." She leaned back a little to look him in the face, giving him room to move his fingers gently over her skin. "You, Sara, make me thankful every day for allowing me to touch you and hold you and love you. You make me happy, happier than I've ever been. Even happier than when I discovered that Goliath Beetle legs make good toothpicks." He made a sucking sound with his mouth and she pushed at him.

"Stop! That's gross," she cried as he laughed pulling her back into his embrace.

"Thank you, Sara, for waiting for me. You'll never know how thankful I am for that."

"It took great effort on my part, you know. I'm not known for my patience."

"I _am_ aware of that."

"But you were something special, one of a kind, the only man I'd ever love from now until forever. So I'm thankful I hung in and waited, and waited . . . oh, waited sooo long . . ."

"Okay, already," Grissom emphatically stated.

She smiled. "_I'm_ thankful you finally took the in-your-face hint that I wanted you. I'm thankful you finally stopped running. I'm thankful that the safety I feel in your arms as you hold me now will always be there whether we're sitting on the couch, roaming the jungles of some far off land or standing over a dead body trying to decide what to have for dinner."

"Most people would think that last bit disgusting."

"But we're not most people are we?" she asked. "We're scientists, puzzlers; old movie lovers and bug enthusiasts. We're made for each other since no one else would understand us."

"Except the team."

"Except the team," she said with a nod. "I'm thankful for them because they do understand us and think nothing of it. We should tell them."

"It'll go to their heads," Grissom warned.

"Yeah. It's better to let them think what they want even though we know they mean more to us than anyone else."

"A quiet adoration. We don't want them all acting like Hodges."

"God, no. That . . . No," she said with a hard shake of the head.

"You sure you don't want to try one of my bugs? They're really good with chocolate on them."

"I'm stuffed," she swiftly added tapping her belly. "After all the go-withs and the three slices of Pumpkin pie . . . There's no room left in the Inn."

"Is there room for me?" he softly asked as she peered up at him.

"There's always room for you."

Sara tucked her head against his neck and he intertwined their fingers, each watching the dancing flames of the dwindling fire, comforted and happy.

"I'm . . ."

Her voice trailed off when she recognized the deep breaths fluttering against her hair for what they were - Grissom's turkey coma. She smiled then and closed her eyes, basking in this treasure she held and how so very thankful she was to have it.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone have a happy Thanksgiving or whatever celebration you partake in. There's no such thing as to much turkey. :-D<em>


End file.
